


Lamp

by CastielsCarma



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, Forniphilia, Human Furniture, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mouth corset, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma
Summary: Dean gets to play one of his favorite games with Cas.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949407
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Lamp

**Author's Note:**

> This is my prompt for day 2 of Kinktober: **human furniture** , sounding or macro/micro.   
> Forniphilia is a form of BDSM; the practice of creating human furniture. I never knew the name but have read a handful of fics about it. Hope I did it justice!
> 
> Enjoy! Kudos and comments are as always appreciated. =)

Dean breathes evenly as Cas circles him, making sure everything is alright. They're not in the scene – not quite yet, but even the last few moments leading up to it makes anticipation drum inside him. 

Cas slides his hands over Dean's stomach. His caresses relax him but then Cas pinches a nipple hard. 

Dean gasps out on a surprised breath and narrows his eyes. 

Cas shrugs. “Gotta keep you on your toes.”

“You do that every day, Sir.” Dean pauses and then remembers a particular scene they did a few months back. “Sometimes literally.”

Cas smiles at that and caresses Dean's throat. “I enjoyed that.”

“Mm, fun times.”

Cas' hands spear into his hair abruptly as Cas claims his mouth. 

A small moan escapes Dean. The tug as Cas pulls on his hair and the way he just takes that kiss from him is enough to make Dean's toes curls. Even after all this time, Cas has a way to make Dean feel loved and wanted. 

His cock is already hard, but it's more a reflex than anything else. Today will be a game of the mind rather than the body. Still, Dean is grateful for that small amount of pain that zings through his body, proclaiming with glorious sharpness that he's alive.

Cas pulls away and Dean bites his lip. “One more for good luck?”

Cas laughs then. “If you're not careful, there will be spankings later.”

Dean can't help himself. “You do love lamp.”

“Don't push it.” Cas still smiles but there's an edge to his voice. 

“Sorry, Sir.” Dean bends his neck in repentance. 

Cas shakes his head and grabs Dean by the chin. “Chin up.” 

Dean swallows down his mirth at that. It still baffles him that Cas can be such a dork and three seconds later turn into an avenging angel that takes what he wants, leaving him trembling and in awe of his power. His control. 

As Cas moves around Dean, he stills. He can feel how Cas tugs at his armbinders that pull his arms and shoulders back. and makes sure the straps are in place. “Is this alright?”

Dean moves his shoulders slightly and flexes his hands before clasping them around his arms again. “Yes, Sir.” 

Cas nods and fiddles some more with the straps before he tightens the ones around his biceps.

Dean relaxes against the sound.

The sudden tug at his wrists and underarms tells Dean that Cas is done. It's a ritual he always does before moving on. His fingers ghost around Dean's shoulders playfully but it's enough for goosebumps to rise on Dean's arms.

Cas comes around to face Dean again. “Blindfold this time, as we talked about.”

A small smile plays on Dean's face. “Yup.” A raised eyebrow from Cas is all it takes. “Sir,” Dean adds.

Cas leaves Dean's field of vision even as Dean cranes his neck to see. He's requested a blindfold but he doesn't know which one Cas will pick. 

Cas returns with the Blackout. It's one of Dean's favorites. Supple leather and it does its job well, which is to block out all light. “And your safeword is...”

“I'll hum Don't fear the Reaper.” Dean tries to control his eagerness when Cas bends down to check that his legs are restrained well. The sturdy ankle binders are so comfortable that Dean barely notes that they're there.

“Right. Good boy.”

A shiver of pleasure washes over Dean as he hears the praise. “Thank you, Sir.”

Cas moves behind Dean and shields his eyes. When he buckles the blindfold, Dean's world is thrown into darkness. Dean smiles at the irony since he'll be the light. Cas strokes Dean's hair, and Dean relaxes. It's a soothing gesture and if they were playing something else, Dean would lean into the touch, and beg for more with his body. As it is now, Dean stands still. Not that the restraints give him freedom anyway.

Finally, he feels the leather around his throat and mouth. His posture instantly straightens and Dean suppresses a moan. They're almost finished. He can hear Cas work with the lace in the back and that translates into feeling when Cas pulls the lace to tighten the mouth corset.

His jaw locks into place and Dean is silent. 

He breathes slowly and embraces the stillness. 

Cas has left him on soft feet and pushes the plush chair closer to him. He can hear the sound of the chair's feet as they scrape on the floor.

The small click tells Dean that the light is on. That he's on. 

Silence fills the room. As it should. 

Cas usually reads when he's alone. The creak of leather and Cas adjusts his position.

Dean can hear the crack as he opens the book and starts reading.

Time seizes to be important. 

Dean stands there, fulfilling his task. His cock is rock hard and the longer he's ignored the harder he gets. He's just there to bring light, nothing else.

The muted sound of Cas' feet on the floor barely register in Dean's mind. 

The darkness. The stillness. The immobility.

His mind is elsewhere, almost detached. Dean is not Dean. Just something with a purpose. Time passes.

His cock leaks, so hard as to pound in nails.

Cas' hand on his cock startles him. This is how galaxies are born. 

His whole body lights up as desire courses through him, only to land hard as a comet in his groin. He can hear a harsh exhale somewhere.

Cas strokes him three times and Dean comes hard. 

The silence remains.

After, Cas removes his blindfold. Dean keeps his eyes closed, not wanting to be overwhelmed and still clinging to that amazing feeling of peace and stillness.

The mouth corset goes next but Dean keeps his mouth shut. There are no words he can use to describe his feelings, not yet at least.

As Cas removes the arm bindings and the restrictions on his feet, Dean stays still. His body feels tired, but Dean is sated and blissed out.

A gentle stroke on Dean's arm and a loving, pleased whisper. “Dean...”

Dean flashes his eyes open, only to stare at the blue of Cas' eyes. He manages a smile, still coming back from that wonderful high. 

Cas leads him to a warm bed. Newly washed covers, a soft pillow. On the small bedside table, Cas offers him a glass of water and gives him some grapes. Dean chews, grateful for the sugary explosion in his mouth.

“You did so good, Dean. I'm so lucky to have a gorgeous, wonderful sub like you.”

Dean smiles at that. 

“Rest now for a while and we'll talk soon. Okay?”

Dean nods. “Okay.”

Cas climbs into bed with him and wraps his arms around him. 

Dean nestles in close, enjoying the warmth of Cas more than the actual bed. He listens to Cas' even breathing and takes in the scent that is all him. 

Sighing, Dean allows sleep to take him.


End file.
